


Call a name

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Honey Blood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: El único nombre que pronunciará con amor.
Relationships: Fetechou Vlad/Naerim Shin





	Call a name

**Author's Note:**

> Qué raro no ver Honey Blood aquí, pero supongo que no es muy popular así que, entendible.  
> Pero sinceramente, vale la pena leer el Manhwa.
> 
> Por cierto, Moodang es una chamán pero coreano.

Fetechou en realidad era una persona –vampiro– que buscaba una razón para seguir siendo él. Porque había perdido a su padre, a su madre, cometido atrocidades tras ser convertido en vampiro y también, haber matado a Roxanne.

Y la manera en la que se estaba comportando con Naerim, era una manera de hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva. Como quien dice, sonriendo para ocultar un gran dolor.

En su caso, ocultar una gran oscuridad llamada pasado.

Por eso, al ver cómo el corazón de Naerim comenzaba a ser consumido por el dolor y la soledad a la vez, que sus lágrimas de tristeza se desbordaban, no podía evitar abrazarla y cuidarla; porque él, también deseó un consuelo en antaño.

_Un abrazo, palabras, cualquier cosa con tal de no ser consumido por el dolor, la soledad y el odio._

Su plan inicial era, beber la sangre que ella le ofrecía y él, a cambio le daba una compañía y apoyo. Para que cuando ella encontrara la fuerza en su interior, él pudiera irse tranquilo; ya no había cielo para él junto a su madre y padre, pero eso estaba bien.

Mientras pudiera demostrar que su arrepentimiento era sincero, y mientras pudiera ayudar a alguien, entonces estaría bien.

No obstante.

Naerim pensaba que, aunque tuviera amigas, una renovada relación con su madre y un gran futuro como una Moodang, eso no tendría mucho sentido para ella, si Fetechou Vlad no estaba ahí.

(Con ella, y sin su amor).

_¿Yo de verdad podré ser feliz?_ , una vez se lo preguntó Fetechou mientras contemplaba en soledad el cielo nocturno.

(Si llegase a desaparecer, ¿le importaría a alguien en verdad?)

Sin embargo, cada que Naerim pronuncia su nombre, algo en él se tranquiliza. Algo en él le dice _está bien Fetechou, tú puedes ser feliz_.

(Puedes seguir siendo Fetechou Vlad).

Por ello, después de todos los acontecimientos con Roxanne, Fetechou tiene ahora el deber de ser feliz. Más bien, finalmente se lo puede permitir.

Al lado de Naerim Shin.

_El único nombre que pronunciará con amor._


End file.
